


A Taste

by zimothy (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Almost Public Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, pointless smut, skeevy!Charles, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zimothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently even Erik can’t resist the horrible flirting techniques of one Charles Xavier - billionaire extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: Charles/Erik consent play. With Charles being on the ermm … giving end.

Erik had dealt with his fare share of horrible flirts in his profession as a waiter. It came with the job, taking extra tips from drunk men and women, sometimes coupled with an occasional grope or a stuffing of bills into the pockets of his apron when he would come to collect their dishes or give them the check.  
  
However, Erik had never previously had the fortune (or misfortune) of handling the ever-suave business tycoons Charles Xavier and Tony Stark as customers at his place of work, sitting at a table in his section as if they belonged there.  
  
Xavier's soft fingers grasped to Erik's wrist when he set down another top-shelf martini in front of the man, bright eyes looking up at Erik with wide pupils and a smirk on wet lips. "Gray eyes...." Xavier murmured, thumb stroking the inside of Erik's wrist as if he owned it.  
  
Erik gave the man a thin smile, nodding and trying to draw his hand back but finding himself trapped in Xavier's gentle, but firm hold. "A mutation, you know, quite groovy, if I say so myself. Your eyes change color, depending on the light of the room, don't they?"  
  
Erik furrowed his brows, but nodded. "They do, but they're not gray." As he spoke, he got his wrist free and went to take the empty appetizer plate from the center of the table. "They're light green." Erik turned, staring to walk away and glancing over his shoulder when he heard the light chuckle from Xavier, only to realize that the man's eyes were focused on Erik's backside.  
  
Erik, unsure of how to feel about a young bachelor billionaire checking him out like he was a piece of meat - or a virgin woman ready for a manly caveman to beat her over the head with a club and drag back to his cave - slipped into the kitchens to sneak himself a shot of scotch before checking on the orders.  
  
He grabbed the food for table 23, bringing it out and charming the young trophy wives while their husbands argued over football, laughing in all the right spots and hopefully securing himself a hefty tip from their table before he went to check on the others in his section.  
  
When he went to check on Xavier's table again, Stark was back from his bathroom break, this time with a lovely brunet on his arm who seemed to giggle at everything he said. Erik, unbothered, politely asked if she would like something to drink, taking down her order as Xavier cleared his throat expectantly.  
  
Erik turned to him, smiling like he had on his Sunday best. "Yes, Mr. Xavier? Have you finished your drink?"  
  
Xavier held up the glass, peering at it and then draining the rest of it before handing it to Erik, licking beads of liquor from his lips. "Please, call me Charles - Professor, if you must. Mister was reserved for my late father, of whom I can hardly remember."  While Xavier spoke, Erik took his glass and tried to drown out the sound of Stark rambling to the young brunette of his many societal accomplishments. (and her subsequent oo'ing and awe'ing. )  
  
"Apologies, Pro-"  
  
"Actually, lets just stick with Charles, hm? I can't have you thinking that I'm above you -- just yet." This last part, Charles covered easily with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "No matter, your name is Erik, yes?"  
  
Erik nodded stiffly, unsure of the direction that their conversation was going, but if he wanted to get a new motorcycle anytime soon, he was going to have to amuse this filthy rich businessman with horribly awkward flirting techniques.  
  
"Do you go to school?"  
  
Erik stiffened, eyes narrowing. "No, I'm thirty two, sir."  
  
Charles laughed again, licking his lips and dragging his eyes along Erik's body with an approving hum, "Yes, you're no child, that's for sure," blue eyes flicked back up to lock with Erik's, "You're never too young for school. Surely you want a better income than the job you've got now?"  
  
Erik forced his sneer into a simpering grin. "I've got a bachelor's, but the instant pay is more gratifying with this job." Erik glanced around, peeking at his other tables to make sure that no glasses needed filling, and that his customers looked happy, before looking back to see Charles with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Feeding a habit, are you?" Charles hummed, leaning back in his booth seat, "You are rather thin...."  
  
Erik bristled, unable to help the snarl that escaped him this time. "I pay my mother's medical bills, _sir_."  
  
Charles' face lit up into a bright smile. "Do you, now? Well, that is a much better habit to feed, I must say. No wife and child to pay for?" Even as he asked this, the smug look on Charles' face told Erik that he must have specifically asked Shaw (the worst boss ever, if you asked Erik) for someone who was gay, and aesthetically pleasing, because Erik felt like he was standing naked before this man, even under his uniform and apron, with an empty martini glass in hand.  
  
Erik, dutifully, shook his head. "I'm sure you know that I don't, sir, what with your _fantastic_ sleuthing skills."  
  
This time, not only Charles laughed, but Stark  made an impressed sound.  
  
"I like this one, he's got balls." Tony Stark said, jerking a thumb at Erik and grinning at Charles. Erik felt somewhat lost, not normally the subject of conversation between two of the most influential young men in society.  
  
Charles did that thing again where he tried to sexually assault Erik with just his eyes, and nodded while drawing his lower lip between his teeth.  
  
Erik excused himself, hurrying through his other tables to refill glasses before he hid in the back until the next order was ready to be delivered.  
  
Unfortunately, the next order that came up was for Tony Stark and Charles Xavier's table. Erik was tempted to send Janos or Alex out to deliver the food, but then that ran the risk of losing some padding on his tip if he came off as a coward.  
  
Erik brought the food out, ignoring the burning tingle that shot through his body when Xavier's hand found a home on Erik's hip to keep him steady while he balanced the food tray and set down the dishes.  
  
"Mmh, this looks utterly delectable." Charles purred, pointedly staring at Erik and not the bowl of pasta set before him. Erik nodded absently, tucking the empty tray under his arm.  
  
"I'll be sure to extend your compliments to the chef." Erik said, jumping when Xavier's hand- still on his hip- started to stroke a thumb up and down the bone.  
  
"When you're back there, after you're done being visually molested by Charlie, here, could you get Vanessa her drink?" Tony Stark piped up cheerily, gesturing to the girl at his side.  
  
The girl laughed, awkwardly, and slapped Stark on the shoulder jokingly. "My name is Victoria!"  
  
Erik really couldn't stop himself from staring at this girl  with an incredulous look. Tony, however, laughed dismissively and gave her a kiss on the cheek with a completely unapologetic apology. Charles' hand on Erik's hip brought him back to reality, though, when it slid up to the tiny curve of his waist to pat him twice and pull back in order for Charles to grab his utensils.  
  
"Uhm, yes, sir." Erik croaked, feeling stupidly flustered. He turned on his heel, making his way to the bar to harass Angel into making the girl a bottom-shelf Long Island. (It wasn't as if she'd be able to tell the difference, anyway.)  
  
Ten minutes later, after dropping the drink off at Xavier's table, Erik made his rounds before returning to check on the status of the two billionaires. Charles requested a takeaway box, explaining that - though the food was absolutely wonderful - his tastes didn't seem to be in pasta for the evening. Erik nodded, turning around with a soft apology and heading for the kitchens.  
  
He hadn't realized that Xavier had followed him until a hand grabbed his wrist as he passed the small, secluded bathroom hallway just before the kitchens. Nearly yelping in surprise, Erik stumbled as Xavier dragged him out of sight, pressing him up against the door to the men's bathroom.  
  
"S- _Sir_!" Erik hissed, eyes wide as Xavier ran his hands up and down Erik's chest with an appreciative hum.  
  
"You can stop pretending you don't want this, dear," Charles murmured, pressing up on the tips of his toes and kissing under the hinge of Erik's jaw. Erik kept his hands limply at his sides, chest clenching and body heating up. He wasn't going to deny it, Xavier was attractive, but Erik wasn't one for casual fucks, let alone _at work_.  
  
Charles' hands found Erik's ass with a delighted, "Oh, now that _is_ nice," and Erik's brain short-circuited.  
  
He scrambled for the door knob, twisting it so that they stumbled into the bathroom before locking the door behind them. Charles looked pleasantly surprised, watching Erik expectantly.  
  
"I don't do casual fucks," Erik blurted, hand on the door for an easy escape. Charles pressed his body close, reaching around Erik to start undoing the tie to his apron.  
  
"Well, then, you'll just have to come back for more, won't you?" Charles asked into Erik's throat, biting kisses up until Erik couldn't reply if he wanted to, because Xavier was stealing his breath.  
  
Erik inhaled sharply through his nose, hands still hanging stupidly at his sides while Charles moved to nuzzle his throat. The only sound in the room was the distant chatter of customers, the clinking of silverware and then the rustle of Erik's apron dropping to the ground.  
  
"Erik, lovely, a little reciprocation can always result in a hefty tip, I'll have you know," Charles mumbled, though his voice was muffled into Erik's neck - where he'd become invested in making a hickey before the night was up.  
  
Erik swallowed heavily, bringing his hands up to rest them in Charles' hair. "I - I don't know what you want from me...." he admitted. Was he supposed to suck him off? Or did Xavier get off on doing that to others? Did he want something more?  
  
"Your arse, would be a good one." Xavier responded cheerily, pulling back and sucking on Erik's upper lip with a contented noise, short fingers fiddling with Erik's pants.  
  
Erik gasped, finally pressing his mouth back against Charles', lips parting as Xavier shoved Erik's pants down to his thighs. There was a hand palming his cock through his boxers, and Erik stifled a groan into Charles' lips, clutching to the man's hair and hissing when he was rewarded with a squeeze and a nip that was harsh enough it nearly drew blood.  
  
"Mmnh," Charles breathed a chuckle between their lips, fingers wriggling their way past the elastic of Erik's boxers and fisting him. "What a lovely cock,"  
  
Erik, feeling horribly flustered for reasons unknown to him, huffed into the kiss and squirmed when Charles gave a precursory stroke - as if assessing the length of him.  
  
"As much as I'd love to hear you scream my name," Charles began with a sad sound, kissing Erik chastely, "You'll have to be nice and quiet for me, yeah, sweetheart?"  
  
Erik nodded stupidly, still unsure as to what exactly they were going to be doing, and Charles grinned.  
  
"That's a good boy," he crooned, grabbing Erik's hips and turning him around. Erik had half a second to stare at the bathroom counter before Charles' palm was gently firm between his shoulder-blades, coaxing him into bending forward.  
  
"Oh yes, that's _very_ nice."  
  
Erik dropped his head down, elbows braced on the bathroom counter. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling it in a rush when something thick, wet and warm pressed up against his tight entrance at the same time Charles gripped his ass with both hands, spreading him open.  
  
"What? Fuck, ohgod-" Erik choked, his entire body instinctively clamping down when Charles tongue wriggled its way against the first ring of muscle. Erik struggled to remember how to breathe - he hadn't been rimmed since college - and clenched his eyes shut as Charles started to flex his tongue and roll it before kissing and lapping along Erik's entrance.  
  
He pulled back, blowing a cooling breath against Erik's trembling bottom and giving it a pat. "Mmhmm, your arse alone is worth a nice tip, don't you think?"  
  
"What?" Erik blurted stupidly, staring down between his legs, where his cock hung hard and heavy, to see Charles standing and fiddling with something in his suit trousers. He heard crinkling, and then a _snikt_ sound, almost jumping out of his skin when Charles' hand came back cold and slick, a finger instantly wriggling its way inside of him as if it belonged.  
  
When had Erik agreed to be on the receiving end?  
  
He gasped, clamping down when Charles snuck a second finger in, scissoring and twisting with forceful gentleness. Erik squirmed, panting out another gasp before he could suck it in and forcing his body to relax while Charles tried to take him apart with just his fingers.  
  
"I should've known you'd be this tight," Charles mused, his lips pressing into Erik's tailbone, nipping softly. "I doubt you'd let just anyone inside of you."  
  
Charles pressed in a third finger and Erik stuttered out a soft groan, his cock twitching between his legs and his fingers curling into fists. Charles shushed him, hand moving to push Erik's uniform shirt further up his back so he could kiss more of Erik's spine.  
  
Charles' knuckles barely brushed something deep inside of Erik before they were withdrawing and making Erik feel utterly empty. He lifted his head, looking over his shoulder to see Charles standing there with a condom wrapper in one hand, staring down at Erik's body with a tiny smile as he stroked himself.  
  
Seeing that he'd been caught staring, Charles grinned even moreso and went about opening the condom and sliding it on with ease. He grabbed the small, portable tube of lubricant, slathering a bit over himself as he approached.  
  
"Don't forget, love, not a sound." Charles breathed, a hand on Erik's hip and the other guiding himself against that tight pucker. Erik tensed, and Charles started to run a soothing hand along his flank. Erik realized that Charles was waiting for Erik to relax, so he forced himself to do so, exhaling and clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"Hurry up," he grit out, forehead pressed into his arm. Charles chuckled, amused, and started to press in. Erik tensed again, fluctuating and fluttering around the head of Charles' cock as he struggled not to fight the intrusion. A soft noise escaped Erik, more of a squeezing of air than anything, and Charles bent forward to wrap his palm around Erik's mouth.  
  
Erik jumped, sucking in a breath through his nose and nearly biting Charles' palm when the smaller man pushed forward in one strong, steady slide. He bucked, clawing at the counter and clamping down on Charles - tearing a soft hiss from him - and keeping his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Charles, fully inside of Erik after a moment, rested there with his forehead on Erik's shoulder. Erik struggled to calm his breathing, clenching and unclenching against the thickness inside of him. His back muscles spasmed and shuddered, knees weak as Charles kept a palm over Erik's mouth, forcing him to tilt his head just enough so that Charles could kiss up behind his ear with a soft exhale.  
  
"Mnnh, I think I could stay here all day," Charles mused, giving a shallow thrust that had Erik wheezing for air through his nose. He parted his mouth, grunting when Charles pulled out and snapped his hips back in.  
  
Charles pulled back, just enough for better leverage, rolling his hips and starting up a steady rhythm that had Erik's head buzzing with pleasure.  
  
"Nnh, open your eyes, darling," Charles huffed, fucking into Erik as if it was his favorite past time, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You look quite devastating right now, if I'm to be frank."  
  
Erik's eyes snapped open in time with Charles' next thrust. His face was red, the flush disappearing into his neck, the tan of his skin contrasting with Charles' pale complexion. Charles' hair was disheveled, hanging in his face as he watched himself moving in and out of Erik's body, knuckles white with how tightly they clamped over Erik's mouth.  
  
Charles shifted, his other hand reaching forward to brush Erik's hair from his forehead as he picked up his rhythym. Erik grunted, Charles' cock barely brushing the edge of his prostate. Supporting himself on an elbow, he reached down to touch his swollen, leaking cock with a groan muffled into Charles' hand.  
  
"Oh, this is a _wonderful_ sight," Charles breathed, ramming inside of Erik with increased fervor. Erik clawed at the bathroom counter, nearly jumping out of his skin when the doorknob jiggled and someone knocked.  
  
Charles huffed, the slapping of their skin almost deafening as the person on the other side of the door knocked again. Erik squirmed, feet slipping against the tile floor and his hand squeezing the head of his cock as he tried to get away, only for Charles to bend forward with his arm sliding around Erik's collarbone, holding him tightly as he thrust down with a soft puff of air with each jerk of his hips.  
  
Erik gasped for air, eyes clenching shut as his entire body started to shake almost violently, his very nerves feeling as if they were catching fire.  
  
"Oh-oh, come on, _come on,_ " Charles coaxed, feeling Erik tense all around him before he climaxed with a sob stifled into Charles' palm. He came violently into his hand, each pulse giving Erik's entire body a shudder and making him clamp down around Charles.  
  
Charles grunted, loudly, fingers digging into Erik's cheek as he clung to the taller man, trembling and climaxing inside of him with a long, low moan. He milked the last dredges of orgasm with a series of shallow half-thrusts before finally stopping to pant heavily into Erik's back.  
  
Charles pulled his hand away from Erik's mouth, kissing the damp curls of hair at the nape of his neck before he pulled out with a wet slurping noise. "Good God, I haven't had a fuck that good in _years_ ," Charles panted, his palm gently stroking Erik's twitching bottom for a moment. He pulled the condom off, moving to deposit it into the trash before grabbing a handful of paper towels. He spread Erik's legs, wiping him down with surprising gentleness while Erik winced at every touch to his sensitive entrance.  
  
Charles pressed a kiss to his tailbone, pulled Erik's shirt down from where it had bunched around his midsection, and went about cleaning himself off. Erik stood, staring down at his soiled hand and crinkling his nose. He washed his hands, pulling his pants back up and grabbing his apron. His lips were red, swollen from mouthing words helplessly into Charles' skin, but at least his hair was manageable.  
  
Charles came up behind him, batting his hands away to tie his apron for him. Once finished, Charles gave his bottom a loving pat, leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and  stepped back.  
  
"That was worth the extra half hour of traffic. I knew Emma had good taste when she told me about you," Charles said, grinning cheekily at the confused, dumbfounded look on Erik's face before he  turned and left the bathroom with a decided spring in his step.  
  
Erik blankly returned to his tables, apologizing to the patrons profusely, refilling all their drinks and hurrying to serve checks and food before he could even swing by the Xavier-Stark table. When he did, they'd already left, the billfold closed around their receipt.  
  
Erik picked it up, opening it to see a note and phone number scribbled on the receipt.  
  
 _Erik,  
Sorry if I was a bit forward, but I couldn't rightly let the night go to waste without having a taste of you. I'm afraid I may have started an addiction, so be a dear and call me if I haven't scared you off?  
 - CFX  
_  
Erik held up the number, recognizing it as that of a cell phone, and then stared down stupidly at the ten hundred dollar bills that had been forcefully stuffed inside of the billfold.


End file.
